How We Get Along
by tusake16
Summary: basically a story full of one shots with My O.C in different ways


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid Only this fanfic and my O.C

Chapter One: Insanity Bites

Shipping Neru x OC

It wasn't anything new for our newest installment Zero or by his nickname the**Silent One** as everyday there was something new about him that other didn't know about, and the fact he lived in the upper part of the Vocaloid manor, and that can drive on drama. And Neru felt somewhat sorry for him, so what does Miku do "How about a movie?" Neru asked, Zero was just sitting on the bench where he spent most of his time, it was nice to get out of that crazy box he called her home, when Neru came up to him, asking if he wanted to watch a Movie later. Zero simply nodded a smile across his face "Of course movies cheers him up when he's lonely." Zero said happily, Neru chuckled "In case you haven't forgotten a new horror flick is on today and I want to see it with a friend," She said, rubbing his soft blackish silver highlights she always glad that Zero is around when she needs a friend around, especially from excessive time of doing duet contests, which in retrospect there was a ninety percent chance that fan will go crazy and start raiding the stage if not for Zero having secret trapdoors made beforehand.

Zero Laughed "Non-sense!" He laughed, grabbing Neru wrist and pulling her up, she gasped as she trembled, before managing to stand properly, looking into Zero's silver eyes. So shallow, like staring into the galaxy itself, well, not exactly, but you get the point, his eyes were so shallow. Neru grabbed his shoulders as she stumbled like a baby learning how to walk, Zero chuckled, lifting up so she can stand, "This movie will be well worth our time cheers everyone up, even people like you!" Zero said, tapping her forehead, Neru rubs her forehead, and pouted, "you paying for us then." She said quietly, Zero smiled, holding her hand, Neru blushed as Zero walked with her, They both knew something good might come out of this, and chances are that Zero will open up to her sooner or later.

Time Skip: 3 hours

Location Movie theater

The Horror flick was actually noted to be one of his favorite movies he'd ever seen, and he knew all the best ones. This was exactly what he needed, the better the movie, the happier the time Zero and Neru had, Neru didn't mind that Zero was holding her hand either. Thankfully the park they walking by was empty, so no one saw Neru holding hands with Zero,

In fact, it made her feel good, in an unusual way.

It wasn't long till Zero and Neru arrived at one of the smoothies parlors that Zero always go to, "Pick whichever one you want Neru it's on me" Neru looked at the huge board full of flavors, but none she wanted, "I thought there was vanilla flavored." She said, looking at Zero. Zero smiled, patting Neru on the back and saying, "Can't you try anything that isn't yellow or white colored?" Neru Blushed, sighing, then said, "You really like to tease me, do you punk boy?" Zero laughed, nodded, "Well, if this is pestering, then I will be doing this to you more than you think."

Neru chuckled, all the while trying to find what was so funny about it, why was Zero full of life today, why did he ever think of this? Neru sighed; ordering strawberry kiwi, and then Zero then order a mixture peach and blueberry. Why that combo?" Neru asked, "that's an odd choice to make" Because I'm crazier then you think sharing it." Zero said

Neru blushed, and somewhat shocked, what was even weirder is how Kaito scooped her up in his arms and wrapped his arms around her, smiling at her and opening those beautiful sliver eyes that Neru loved. Zero stroked her cheek, "I don't want our time to end, my little princess" He said, Neru deeply blushed as Zero chucked up a smile looking at her in the eye. "Zero."

Zero gently let go of her, Neru was still blushing, Zero still had that smile on his face as he went to fetch the two smoothies on a plate, but Zero nor Neru minded their silenced moment as Zero sat next to Neru and sighed, taking the straws he got for them and started inserting them. "Sorry for my earlier comment " Once again the crimson pigment made its way onto Neru's face, she glared at Zero, and "You're just trying to humiliate me, aren't you?" She asked, Zero only chuckled, to which he replied, "No, that will be too cheesy, and you look cute when you blush, anyway". You're crazy, you know." Neru said, taking the straw out of her smoothie and drink it all down, Neru chuckled, Neru looked at him, "What's so funny?" Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are with your hair?" Zero asked, Neru blushed "No." She said shyly, recoiling slightly as Zero grabs her hand and starts kissing it." Guess that makes me the first one, Gently moving his way to Neru's neck

Hope u enjoy it and if you have any ideas please Pm me for some suggestions


End file.
